This invention relates to the field of sound attenuation, and more particularly to a sound attenuating enclosure that can be placed around the compressor of an air conditioner to reduce compressor noise.
Typical residential and commercial air conditioners employ compressors to circulate any one of a variety of refrigerants through the refrigeration cycle. The basic components of such an air conditioner would include the compressor, a condensing coil, and fan for blowing air from the condensing coil in a desired direction, and typically copper pipe for circulating the liquid or gaseous refrigerants through the compressor and condenser. The components can be contained within a single housing or placed at any distance from one another while remaining connected in a closed system manner. Due to design or space limitations, the compressor is frequently placed at a location distant from the other components and is often times not provided with any type of housing. Separate placement of the compressor is desirable because among the air conditioner components, the compressor produces the greatest amount of noise and may require placement at a location exterior to the space being cooled. Even when the compressor is placed at a distant location, noise produced by its operation may still prove to be a nuisance to any persons within hearing range of the compressor.